


What Did I Say?

by honeypixiekisses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dom!Minghao, F/M, Fingering, Kinda, NSFW, OK BUT ALSO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, but gets a bit soft, but he's a sweet dom, it starts out pretty intense, minghao is king of aftercare, minghao likes being called sir, pure smut honestly, slight mention of a punishment later, so he's a dom, sub!Reader, xu minghao is a dom and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypixiekisses/pseuds/honeypixiekisses
Summary: "You're not allowed to touch yourself while I'm gone, understand?""Yes, sir..."





	What Did I Say?

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself while I’m gone, understand?”

The words echoed through your head, making a whine fall from your lips followed by a sigh. You forced yourself to retract your hand from your crotch area, not even giving your fingers the chance to brush across the area you needed them in the most. You had found your hands in that area more often than you’d admit. They had started wandering all on their own at this point. 

Thirty-six days. Minghao had been gone for thirty-six days. You let out another sigh, wriggling and squirming around the bed in frustration. You wished that Minghao would get home already. You wanted to be squirming on the bed for a different, more pleasurable reason. As of now, it was out of utter discomfort. 

You were painfully horny. Your thoughts travelled back to when Minghao had brought you to the edge time and time again with his fingers and tongue-- making you go to sleep without finishing-- only for him to leave the next morning with clear instructions ringing in your ears. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself while I’m gone, understand?”

You whined aloud again. You pictured his face when he said that, his expression exuding complete dominance. You bit your lip thinking about the smirk that had spread itself across his face when you had nodded and said ‘yes, sir,’ in total submission. 

Thirty-six days later, you regretted complying to Minghao’s ridiculous request. In that moment, you had quite honestly forgotten all about the fact that Minghao was going to be gone for over a month. That sly dog had worked all of his charms on you, and you were now stuck following them. 

However, it wouldn’t be hard to break these said rules. Minghao might be coming home today, but you were pretty sure that his flight was going to get in later tonight. Around midnight? You sat up and looked at the clock. 8:00pm. You groaned, flopping back into the pillows. Four more hours. 

You gnawed at the inside of your cheek as you contemplated. On one hand, you had waited obediently for thirty-six days, what was four more hours? On the other hand… what was four more hours? 

Absolute, full-out, downright torture. 

That’s what it was. Your mind-- and hands-- kept wandering, as if to tempt you to just break the rules. Minghao wouldn’t find out. Even if you had gotten your satisfaction, you still wanted him more than anything. He could still satisfy you more than your own fingers or toys ever could. 

Your fingers grazed your clothed nipples, and you let out a small moan. You took hold of your breast, squeezing it before circling your nipple with your finger, purposefully this time. It was like your body was moving on its own, teasing itself, tempting you to no end to go through with breaking Minghao’s rules. 

Your other hand snaked its way to your crotch. You finally gave in, telling yourself that you would only tease yourself. You quickly removed your sleeping shorts, laying back on the bed and letting your fingers brush against your core over the cloth of your underwear. Your hips bucked as you let out an moan, both frustrated and amused that you would have such a big reaction to such a simple touch. 

You put more pressure, rubbing yourself in circles. Whimpers escaped your mouth and it didn’t take long before you had removed all of your clothing and had two fingers pumping in and out of you.

Minghao’s name fell from your lips like a prayer, a mantra being repeated over and over as you pleasured yourself. It’s true you hadn’t intended for it to go this far, but now that you were here, you couldn’t stop. It had been thirty-six long, long days. You cried out-- squeezing your eyes shut-- hitting a fantastic spot inside of you as you chased the orgasm you had been pending up inside for way too long. Your moans increased in volume as you got closer and closer to cumming, nothing but Minghao running through your mind. You imagined it was his long fingers fucking you, his eyes looking over you and forcing your hips down, drinking in every view of you like this.

All the pleasure you were needing was so close, it was so close, and yet it all went away when you heard the door hitting the wall. You jumped, snapping your legs shut and sitting up, covering your breasts. Standing in the doorway was the person you had been missing for so long, and had been actively imagining was there, but was the last person you had wanted to actually show up at the present moment. 

“What do we have here?” Minghao. He did not look happy.

“Minghao it’s-” you scrambled, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

“Shut up and spread your legs.” Minghao ordered, and you swallowed your words, immediately spreading your legs, your hands moving behind your back to keep yourself propped up. You bit your lip nervously, watching as his eyes traced your every curve and detail on your body, lingering on my your core for a little longer before meeting your eyes once again.

“What did I say?” Minghao asked condescendingly with a frown. The look of disappointment upset you slightly, but was so hot in that moment your thighs began to quiver, and you felt your pussy clench around nothing. You nervously wet your lips before speaking.

“That I wasn’t allowed to touch myself while you were gone,” you said sheepishly, averting your eyes. Minghao cleared his throat. Your head snapped back up, realising your mistake.

“Sir.” You added on quietly.

“That’s right; and what were you doing just now?” Minghao asked, eyes never leaving yours as he started taking off his outer jacket. He let it fall to the floor. 

“I was touching myself, sir.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow, clicking his tongue and slightly shaking his head.

“You know to use better words than that,” he drawled out, coming between your legs. He didn’t touch you, but the fact that he was so close, that you hadn’t felt his touch in thirty-six days and you were so close to getting it-- was driving you insane. You swallowed, licking your lips and finally speaking.

“I had my fingers deep in my slutty pussy without your permission sir.”

“That’s right.” 

Minghao let his hands rub up and down your thighs. You could tell he was trying hard to restrain himself. He had obviously missed you too. That fact alone made your whole heart melt. You felt your thighs quivering with his touch. Those big hands of his that hadn’t been able to touch you for too long were warm as they touched you with such tenderness; you knew that wouldn’t last long. Minghao hissed, biting his lip.

“I shouldn’t even be touching you,” he almost growled, “I should be punishing you...” He then let his index finger trace a line down your soaked core. Your hips lifted slightly, wanting more of his touch. You shivered as Minghao brought the digit to his lips, tasting you. You swore that you saw his eyes darken. 

“What should I do, baby?” He asked, tracing his long fingers up and down your thighs once more. You looked at him, breathless and quivering. You needed him. 

“K-Kiss me, please..” You practically begged. Minghao’s head looked up at you inquisitively-- he obviously wasn’t expecting that answer. You just hadn’t seen him in so long. Minghao seemed to melt at it, though. He surged forward, resting his forehead on yours and barely brushing his lips against yours.

“I missed you so much,” You whispered against his lips. Minghao exhaled, making a sort of choked out sound as he brought a hand up to cup your face. Finally, finally, he kissed you.

The kiss started innocent-- soft, slow, and so full of need. Not entirely sexual need, though that was in play, but it was a genuine need. You really had missed him. Minghao had missed you desperately. You both had been going crazy without each other.

Kissing Minghao was a feeling that you knew you would never get tired of. His lips were soft and moved with purpose. His hands were so gentle on your body; his scent enveloped you like a warm and familiar blanket. You could quite honestly kiss him forever, but as you felt his tongue swipe across your bottom lip, the kiss turned into pure lust. You took his bottom lip between your teeth and tugged slightly. Minghao let out a small grunt, suddenly tangling the hand that had been cupping your cheek into your hair. His other arm snuck around to cup your backside as he tugged you closer to him.

“I can’t wait,” Minghao breathed against your mouth, “I need you now,” he grunted, and you let out a small moan. You could feel him hard as hell underneath his pants. Your hands quickly found their way to his belt, quickly undoing them, desperate for his bare skin to be against yours. Minghao soon helped you, pulling away to remove the rest of his garments. 

“Don’t think this means you’re not going to still get your punishment,” Minghao warned as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders and join the pile of strewn clothes on the floor. 

“Yes sir,” You said obediently, and cried out in glee as Minghao pulled you to the end of the bed, playfully pressing kisses to your face and neck, moving down to worship your breasts, sucking at your nipples and squeezing the flesh in his hands. He let his tongue swirl around one of your nipples as the other was being rolled between his fingers. You grasped at the sheets and pillows above your head, and your felt yourself leaning into his touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Minghao mumbled as he continued to move lower.

“I missed you so much.” Minghao bit at your hips and finally he got on his knees and buried his head between your legs, making you gasp. He wrapped his arms around your legs, spreading them further so he could get more access. He lapped at your soaked core, his tongue every now and again dipping into your wet heat. Your hands tangled in Minghao’s long black hair, moans of curses and his name filled the room, as well as the wet sound of Minghao eating you out.

“H-Hao,” you whined as Minghao wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, slipping a long finger into your pussy. Your back arched, another curse leaving your lips. He slowly, tortuously, moved his single finger in and out of you as he sucked and licked at your clit. It wasn’t until you were begging that he added a second finger. He held your bucking hips down, earning a whimper from you as you clawed at the sheets. He moaned against you, sending vibrations straight to your clit, making it all the more pleasurable.

Minghao pulled away from your core and licked his lips as he continued to fuck you with his fingers, watching you writhe and move your hips in time with his fingers, grinding yourself down on them. He drank in the sight of you, blush on your face that made you look that much more fucked out-- and he hadn’t even actually fucked you yet. He inserted a third digit, and your moans were music to Minghao’s ears. Minghao studied how his fingers looked with your heat wrapped around them, feeling how tight and wet you were. His eyes traced your body-- lust and want were clouding over everything. You were so close to cumming. The orgasm that you had been trying to achieve all night was imminent, and you didn’t hesitate to tell Minghao.

“No, no, sweetheart. You’re going to cum when I say you can cum, and you’re going to cum on my cock, understand?” Minghao smirked; he could feel you clenching around his fingers, and quickly pulled them out, climbing back over you to capture your lips in a searing kiss as he lined himself up with your entrance. You could taste yourself on him, and you let out a moan.

“Yes, please,” You begged, “Minghao,” You mewled, you needed so badly to cum. You wanted-- no-- needed him inside you already. Minghao began to push into you, and you let out a choked moan as he bottomed out. Minghao cursed above you, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

“You feel so fucking good, fuck I missed you,” He said in a low voice, pressing kisses anywhere he could reach. He waited for you to adjust to his length, and when you were ready, you begged him to move.

Minghao started slow, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, but gradually his pace quickened, and soon enough Minghao was fucking you fast and hard, his strokes aimed at all the right spots within you. You could not stop the screams that were erupting from you, Minghao was fucking you so good you didn’t care about anything else in that moment. Your nails raked down his back and Minghao let out the most delicious growl, fucking you harder.

The sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with both of your moans and you just knew that you would have bruises from how hard Minghao was fucking you, as well as how hard he was gripping your hips. You took it all in, feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure you thought your heart would burst. You began to feel the white hot pull of your orgasm creeping back, and you begged Minghao to not stop. He could feel how tight you were getting, and let out a low moan.

“Almost there baby, fuck you feel so good,” Minghao whined. The pitch of his moans were gradually getting higher and higher. He was close. Meanwhile you were teetering on the edge of your release.

“Minghao, I-I’m going to--”

“Cum. Shit, yes, cum on my cock,” Minghao encouraged. With that permission granted, your orgasm washed over you and you released on Minghao’s length. Screams poured from your mouth as Minghao’s pace didn’t slow, fucking you through it. The overstimulation made you curl your toes and wrap your legs around him, pushing him deeper into you. You wrapped your arms around you, and Minghao promptly buried his face into your neck, his grunts and whines louder now.

After a few more thrusts, Minghao quickly sat up pulled out, and you were quick to read what was happening. You sat up, quickly taking his cock into your mouth. You moaned at the taste of yourself on his length, and at how desperate Hao’s moans were getting. It wasn’t long until he released into your mouth with cry of your name. You swallowed obediently, and wrapped a hand around him to help him ride out his release. When you were both done, you both let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Minghao flopped next to you on the bed. You curled into him immediately. He wrapped his arm around you, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead. You pressed your own kisses to his neck and shoulder. 

“I missed you, Hao,” You mumbled. You were enveloped with post-orgasmic bliss, everything wazy. Minghao used his other hand to tilt your head up so he could press a kiss to your lips.

“I missed you too. Are you okay? Do you need a towel, or some water?” Minghao asked in a gentle voice. You smiled, he was always so on top of aftercare it could bring you to tears. Sex with Minghao was great, but the aftercare… the intimacy was on another level. It was just you and him, and nothing else in the world mattered. Time seemed to stop, just for you two.

“I think just a nice bath should do,” You giggled, nuzzling further into him. Minghao pressed a soft kiss to your hair before getting up, and heading to the bathroom. You heard the water start running in the bathroom. After a little bit, Minghao came back into the room.

“Come on baby, while the water is warm,” He said, and you got up, stumbling a little when you stood. Your legs were so wobbly. Minghao let out a small giggle and he swiftly scooped you up in his arms, taking you to the bathroom where a warm bubble bath was waiting for you. He helped you into the tub, and left you a towel.

“I love you,” You said, grabbing his hand before he left you to bathe. He smiled, leaning down to press your lips to his, “I love you, too.” Minghao told you earnestly. 

As Minghao was leaving, he stopped in the doorway to turn around, leaning against the doorframe and smirking dangerously.

“Don’t forget your punishment baby girl,” Minghao warned, “You were a bad, bad girl.”  
You let out a small gasp, biting your lip as you looked at Minghao. Even though you had just finished a round, anticipation for your punishment sparked inside you. You playfully nodded before sinking deeper into the bubbles until they hit your chin. You looked at him with a glint of mischief in your eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Pixie!
> 
> This is my first fic here on AO3 and I'm posting the very first smut I ever wrote here. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> I'm very excited to start my journey as an official AO3 member! Please take care of me well!
> 
> Much love, Pixie :)


End file.
